The Broken Path of Revenge
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's 1910, and Stevens Point is in need of a hero during these dying days in the wild west. After a bounty hunter strikes terror on the town, there's only one man who must stop him and save everyone now close to him. And that's loner and renegade Austin Moon. Get ready for one epic wild west adventure! Multi-chapter Austin/Liv fic. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Ch 1: Prologue

_**"The Broken Path of Revenge"**_

 _ **Rated T for language and violence  
**_

 _ **Summary: It's 1910, and Stevens Point is in need of a hero during these dying days in the wild west. After a bounty hunter strikes terror on the town, there's only one man who must stop him and save everyone now close to him. And that's Sheriff Austin Moon.**_

 _ **Pairing: Austin Moon x Liv Rooney**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie, or any of those characters associated to both shows. The shows "Austin & Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, I was inspired by some of those westerns on TV and of course, the video game "Red Dead Redemption", and I figured I'd do a western of my own. Anyway, you'll see most of the characters from the show, and of course, the main pairing of this is Austin Moon and Liv Rooney, which is owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

 _Life is such a cruel mistress to begin with. The next minute you enjoy it, the last minute it's all taken away before your very eyes. I was once that man who lived to see that happen to me. I was once that man whose life was taken away by a single moment. I was once that man who at times felt happy about the life he was living, now felt all alone._

 _My name was Austin Monica Moon._

 _I was born to my parents, Mike and Mimi Moon. We were mostly working in the hay business. We create hay in very creative reasons. We create them for our animals to feed on and quite fun enough, we also use them for beds._

 _Money was a little tight around the house. Just to make ends meet, we sell our hay-made beds and sell them to our local town. We mostly spend our money on food, which we needed for the family. Sure we were poor, but it didn't matter to us at the very least. We were still a family and we stuck together through thick or thin. Plus, we also had a lot of family time. I would mostly cook with my mom and I would spend time hunting down deer with my dad in our father-son adventures. He preferred hunting over buying food at the local marketplace. That way, it saved a lot of money. And even though I hardly had any friends to play or hang with, it wasn't such a problem for me as I grew fine with myself. Saves a lot of alone time._

 _So far, life was very good._

 _But one day changed everything._

 _It all happened when my mom told me to start bailing the rest of the hay from the barn we owned. While I was at the barn, I could feel the smell of smoke going right through my nose. It smelt a bit off. It smelt a bit horrid. But the realization was this..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I smelled fire._

 _Realizing this, I stepped outside to see our house burning with flames. To make things worse, my mom and dad were inside the house. They tried to find a way out, but the flames were too strong and big to endure._

 _Knowing I went down on my knees, feeling helpless as it was, my parents had perished from the fire. This couldn't be an accident. This had to be an accident. I know it had to be an accident. But the bottom line is, it wasn't an accident. After the fire cleared out, I stepped inside the burnt rubble to see my parents badly burnt bodies down at my feet. It was the most horrifying thing I ever saw._

 _I sunk to my knees once again, crying and screaming. I wanted them back. But I knew all my crying and screaming wouldn't bring them back. They were gone forever. Never to return, never to come back._

 _But while I was crying, I noticed a small brown clothing patch around my father's chest. Curious, I picked it up, not feeling the heat in my fingers. Even if it was burnt, I read it very closely. It had two big bold black letters attached to it._

 _It read "DH"._

 _Something about those two letters looked familiar._

 _I realized those letters were short for 'Devil's Hand'. From what I knew, Devil's Hand were a notorious gang who only did things their way, played anyone their way, and got everything their way, even if it meant taking an innocent life. What the hell did they want with my parents in the first place? What did my parents ever do to them? They didn't deserve to have their lives taken like this. No one should ever deserve it._

 _That single moment changed my life forever. Even though my tears were still falling, my blood boiled on the inside. My sorrow turned to vengeance. My grief turned to redemption. I clenched that small patch around my fist. It was very certain and positive what I needed to do._

 _I wanted to take my revenge against those bastards who killed my parents._

 _However, I couldn't take them all at once with my fists. I needed to take patience, time and experience just to get even against them. So after the burial of my parents, I knew I wasn't safe here at just 13 years old. So I had to ditch the town of Miami on the horse that we owned. We went from town to town learning about the gunslinging from cowboys. The town I mostly took shelter in was Little Rock, Arkansas.  
_

 _I examined all the movements from all of those high-noon showdowns I've witnessed. The way they shot with pin-point excellence. The way they would dodge bullets with ease. It was clearly insane and it's something I wanted to try._

 _So far, I stunk at it. I was a horrible shot. And I couldn't even move in time to dodge any obstacle that flew towards me. Even if that thing was smaller than a bullet. But as time went on, I started getting better at it. I started getting a whole lot better at shootouts, and I've began to dodge bullets by a hair. I felt untouchable, I felt so alive. My gunslinging skills were definitely enough to take those bastards down, wherever they are. But I knew something else was missing beside me and my desire for revenge._

 _So by the time I was 19, I moved out to another town. By the time I entered Little Rock, I became a defenseless weakling with my horse by my side. And when I left town, I now grew up stronger, muscular, and wiser. Yet, I still felt alone.  
_

 _That all changed when I stood in front of a sign of the town I was now moving and entering to:  
_

 **Welcome to Stevens Point, Wisconsin**

 _This was sure gonna be something else._

* * *

 ** _I'll tell ya, this is very interesting in my part? I mean, a western that brings two of my favorite shows on Disney Channel? Who didn't think of that before? I know I did, and it's gonna be very fun writing this awesome fic for sure!  
_**

 ** _Anyway, this was just the prologue. Next chapter, the real fun starts for sure. If you're curious to see what will happen, then stay tuned to next chap! Don't forget to leave a little feedback for sure. Until then, I'm gonna make... make... make you do a double taaaaake... BAM! WHAT?!_**


	2. Ch 2: Welcome To Stevens Point

_**"The Broken Path of Revenge"**_

 _ **Rated T for language and violence  
**_

 _ **Summary: It's 1910, and Stevens Point is in need of a hero during these dying days in the wild west. After a bounty hunter strikes terror on the town, there's only one man who must stop him and save everyone now close to him. And that's Sheriff Austin Moon.**_

 _ **Pairing: Austin Moon x Liv Rooney**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie, or any of those characters associated to both shows. The shows "Austin & Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, I was inspired by some of those westerns on TV and of course, the video game "Red Dead Redemption", and I figured I'd do a western of my own. Anyway, you'll see most of the characters from the show, and of course, the main pairing of this is Austin Moon and Liv Rooney, which is owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome To Stevens Point  
**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I walked around Stevens Point, Wisconsin. Truth be told, it was a little grim around here. It nearly started to look a lot like a ghost town, except there were a few brave souls who stepped outside. I dunno, maybe some curfew was brought around this town. But either way, I think this place was okay. Despite this being a grim town, it was actually peace and quiet. Sounds like my kind of town for sure.

I was looking at some of the people who were staring at me. I didn't get it. Was I a robber? Did they think I was a thief dressed in black? Yeah, I admit I looked a little gruff in black, but no way was I a thief. The parents that I've looked at even shielded their kids away from me. I guess they maybe do see me as a thief. I guess some people aren't just too nice around here.

Despite this place looking a little quiet than usual, I did hear some music play around at a distance. To my surprise, the music was coming from a saloon, just miles away from me. Curious, I bucked my horse harder, just to get in a sneak peek.

When I got there, I looked up at the saloon sign that read: The Peppy Pardner. It sounded a bit wimpy and corny for sure, but regardless, I was aching for a drink. I guess with all of this traveling, my mouth was nearly dry with no thirst. So after we found a good parking spot, I got off my precious black steed and went right inside.

The inside of the saloon looked pretty wild to me for sure. There was music playing around from the piano alongside a lot of dancers doing the cha-cha-cha. I gotta admit, watching dancers wasn't really my thing, but still, it did add a bit of flair to this place. There was also some poker playing going on along with the smoke that got through my nose. I wasn't affected by the smoke bit, knowing I wasn't one major cougher. Well, now that I'm here, I might as well take a seat.

I got a seat closer to the bartender. He had full auburn hair, really peachy skin, and he looked dapper with his handlebar mustache. It was the corniest looking mustache, truth be told. Seeing me, he approached me full on.

"So newcomer, what's it gonna be?" The bartender asked me.

"I'm in a hurry, so just pour me down some whiskey, please." I replied.

"You're a really fast one," The bartender replied. "Whiskey it is."

Suddenly, a liquid of the finest whiskey was poured inside a full wide glass, and gave one to me with full ease.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"You're welcome, my good sir." The bartender nodded.

Somehow, the bartender started identifying me in my black hat, black trenchcoat, black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black boots and shaggy blonde hair. He raised an eyebrow at me and scoffed with a smirk on his face. I looked right at him like crazy as soon as I took that first sip.

"You look a bit strange, man." The bartender replied. "We normally don't get cowboys like you around. Are you sure you're not in some kind of gang?"

"Do I have a crew with me?" I replied back. "Then no, I don't. I'm just trying to go wherever the wind takes me. And somehow, it sent me here to Stevens Point. It's really quiet around here. Any problem with that."

"You mean like the crime we had before you came here?" The bartender raised his eyebrow again. "We've all been there, bro. No one has ever been the same since that dreaded crew came to town."

When he brought up that 'dreaded crew', I set my glass down and heard with such interest.

" _Dreaded crew_?" I responded.

"I guess you haven't heard of the 'Devil's Hand', huh?" He smirked. "The wildest, ruthless group of thugs that will do anything they want and get whenever they want, even if they have to kill someone to get it?"

"Yes, I've heard of them," I sighed again. "I think you can say we go way back."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow while shining up a glass.

"It all started when I was about 12 years old and I went to go grab some hay for the rest of the family," I said, showing some heart from my story. "All of a sudden, I smelled smoke coming from my house. And when I went outside, there was a huge fire. My parents were burned alive from that fire. I usually thought it was some sort of accident, but when I got inside the burnt house, I found a small clothing patch that read 'DH' on the bottom of my dad's chest. And that was the moment I wanted revenge on them."

"Wow, you must really hold a grudge against them." The bartender sighed.

"I do." I nodded. "I'll never forgive those bastards for what they did to my parents. They didn't deserve to die like this."

"I feel you," The bartender nodded as well. "You're got a very interesting story. My name's Dez Wade. I'm the bartender of the Peppy Pardner."

"I'm Austin Moon." I said, shaking his hand tightly.

However, I sorta felt my hand wet from that handshake. It was clear that Dez had sweaty palms.

"Okay, how come your hands are this sweaty?" I cringed a little.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Dez groaned. "My hands are always this sweaty whenever I meet people to this establishment. I gotta remember to get gloves every time I handshake someone."

"Well, let's hope that should help." I chuckled a bit.

"So what brings you to the town of Stevens Point?" Dez said while shining another glass.

"Like I said, whenever the wind and my horse takes me." I responded.

"Sounds pretty good to me," Dez chuckled. "You need more whiskey, just give me a holler."

"Got it." I nodded, drinking up some of my whiskey.

As much as I wanted to drink this whiskey half-way, I couldn't. I felt something cringe between my insides. Like it was telling me to go to the outhouse. Either that or it was some guy's smoky breath I was inhaling. I'm pretty sure it was the outhouse. So I really had to make a run for it.

"You know where the outhouse is?" I said to Dez.

"It's upstairs." Dez replied.

"Thanks." I replied as I got out of my seat and left my drink on the table.

I ran like hell, hoping that no one would get to the outhouse before me. Luckily for me, the rest of the cowboys sitting at the poker table didn't even move a budge. They were still smoking, drinking and burping for heaven-knows-what. I know I wouldn't be caught dead with them for a minute. If I did, I would become one major slob for sure.

But before I could head over to the outhouse, I heard shouting coming from a door I passed.

 _"Hey, get off me! You gotta pay to play first!"_

 _"C'mon, baby! Why pay when I can play you for free?"_

 _"I said, let me go! Don't make me call for help!"_

 _"Helping is for wimps! Time to give daddy what you want!"_

That sounded like a cry for help. A cry for trouble for sure.

I looked inside the room to see a dirty old cowboy trying to pin a lady down on the bed while she was still fighting back. She looked helpless. She looked defenseless. And without a shadow of a doubt, she was about to be defeated by this creep.

I wasn't gonna let him have his way with this defenseless woman.

So I busted the door down through its hinges and charged at the old bearded thug. I managed to pull him off of her and deck him right in the face. He tried to punch back, but I managed to block his shots immediately. There was no way he was gonna fight back, not after what he tried to do with that defenseless lady. I kept punching him until he left the room, but I still wasn't done with this bastard. Not by a long shot.

He spat a little blood on the floor as he looked right at me. My eyes were filled with vengeance already as he started talking crap to me.

"Who... who in the hell are you?" The angry bearded cowboy spoke to me. "You damn well ruined my fun!"

"Not as fun as _this_ is!" I growled at him.

Suddenly, I finished that little conversation off with a jumping thrust kick to the face! The impact of course sent the bearded man falling from ledge, and landed right on the poker table painfully. A fall like that would have killed him to his grave, but luckily, he managed to stay alive from that move.

While he was down, I managed to talk trash to his face. A little warning if you will.

"If I ever see you lay your hands on a lady again, I'll come back down and make things worse than what I did to you!" I shouted.

Despite taking that huge fall, the large burly man managed to walk away from the saloon with just a scratch. Serves him right for ever getting his way with a lady. A lady should be respected as such, not to be lusted after and used as objects.

While he walked away, the lady that I saved spoke right to me.

"Thanks for saving me," She replied. "That guy was nothing but a brute not to pay up like that."

"He's trouble for sure," I replied back as I turned around to her. "You need to be careful with guys like that. Otherwise, he'll-"

However, I was cut off when I gotten a good look at her.

My jaw dropped to the wooden floor when I saw her appearance. It was nothing like I ever saw.

Those precious golden locks that was soft as silk sheets. Those precious blue-green eyes that you could ever get lost in. Very plump red lips that went along with those precious puffy cheeks, and just that voice that sets your heart on fire. All of those four features of hers really took my breath away. It took my jaw away just by looking at her. I couldn't even think of anything to describe this woman I saved.

Although I do know two words that best describe her:

Beautiful and gorgeous.

I couldn't lie. Even when I was standing right beside her.

* * *

 **Wow. I'll tell ya, this was a very tricky chapter for sure. Next up, nothing but full frontal Austin/Liv interaction, everyone (not having to do with nudity)! Eeyup, I can't get enough of them to handle!  
**

 **Next chapter is definitely gonna be something for sure! You don't wanna miss this one because I guarantee you it'll be worth your money. Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! BAM! WHAT?!  
**


End file.
